The present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly to an information processor, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium which are capable of allowing a more comfortable communication environment to be provided for more users.
In recent years, a large number of music delivery services each utilizing a mobile phone have been presented. Also, the number of users each listening to a received musical piece utilizing his/her own mobile phone having an audio function installed therein has been increased. On the other hand, mobile terminal equipment which has a communication function such as a mobile phone installed in a portable terminal narrowed down to an audio function (the so-called “WALKMAN” (Registered Trademark of Sony Corporation)) and thus can make communication, or receives a music delivery service has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-111724.
The portable terminal which has developed in such a manner has a convenient function (e.g., a function able to reproduce data of audio contents and to receive or transmit an e-mail) which cannot be realized in a audio player in related art. On the other hand, such a portable terminal involves a problem that has been left out of consideration in any of the audio players in related art. For example, a situation occurs such that a user desires to disable a call function (communication function) to limit the functions to only an audio reproducing function when an incoming call arrives from other mobile phone at his/her own portable terminal while he/she listens to a musical piece, or when he/she is on an airplane, a train, a hospital, etc.
For this reason, of the mobile phones, some models have been developed each of which has a mode called a personal mode provided therein in order to enable only the communication function to be disabled.